witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Game widow/Archive
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask on discussions, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Ausir 10:40, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Just thought to welcome you and Thank You for what you've already done! The world of the Witcher is simply astounding, and deserves to be explored. I'm happy you've found it, too. :) Sadelyrate 14:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :I can only second this. Obviously you've done a great job since I last visited (and edited) this wiki. Your List of Quests by Act will be a great help for my new run. Thanks again. Firehawk) 22:08, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Comment on your additions The idea of gathering all the scrolls under their own header is a good one, but please, when adding in items from the game, use their correct names. Even if it really is a scroll, and not a book, despite the name. ;) Sadelyrate 17:14, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Names 'The' is part of the name of the books/scrolls, so my personal preference would be to include it. However, writing the names of the books/scrolls in the form of "The Book of the Swallow" makes them harder to find, imo. Thus, written in the form "Book of the Swallow, The" or even "Swallow, The Book of the", the books/scrolls might be more easily found. I'm sorry if I came across nitpicky earlier. I really do appreciate you adding to this wiki. Thank you. :) Sadelyrate 21:01, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Redirect is relatively painless and easy to do even after the creation of an article. Then there's also the way of linking something without using the straight link... and, of course, moving. I prefer the first two methods, though, because moving's pretty much uncharted territory for me as of yet. Examples of 'invisible' articles/redirecting, include Aard and Geralt. Another way is throwing in | between the link's real name and the word(s) you'd like to use: like this. (Switch to 'edit' mode to see the trick.) I'll be happy to 'proof read', though, and/or do the necessary changes. Now, however, I'll be heading to the bed. Take care. :) Sadelyrate 22:12, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'd suggest checking with Ausir before making any bigger changes. But the Main Page is cleaner, now. Thank you. The lack of Spoilers-category is probably just an oversight. Sadelyrate 09:55, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Sure, I don't see why not. Ausir 16:43, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Renaming files Unfortunately, it's not possible to rename uploaded files, other than by uploading them again and deleting the first version. Ausir 15:16, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :I just made you an admin, so that you now can delete files. Ausir 17:48, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thank-you! but you may live to regret that decision :) Game widow 17:49, 18 March 2008 (UTC) The Witcher (computer game) images category -- it's too big Sure. If you want, go ahead and create the categories. :) Ausir 20:32, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Just asking an opinion... Do you think there'd be any sense in creating a page about the witcher fighting styles? Incidentally, you're doing an amazing job with the graphics and all. Heavens know I wouldn't have the patience to open that can of worms... Thank You. Sadelyrate 20:51, 18 March 2008 (UTC) About Trophies There's also the The Witcher trophy quests-entry. Perhaps we could combine the two somehow? I noticed you've also redirected "formulae" to lead to blade coatings. Considering that those aren't the only thing with formulas, I was a bit surprised. Sadelyrate 19:46, 19 March 2008 (UTC) The idea of redirecting Trophies is a good one. The fact that it didn't occur to me tells a bit about my headspace. ;) I'll do it in a jiffy, and probably merge the two entries somehow... Thank You! :) Sadelyrate 20:35, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Naming conventions Would it be a good idea to homogenize the names of the scrolls? Instead of half of them being called "The Book of This'n'That", and the other half "Flying Cows of Cintra (scroll)", they'd all be "This'n'That (scroll)"? Sadelyrate 21:24, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Redirects are your friends. ;) :As it is, I'd be more than happy to do this, see that there wouldn't be broken links due to changes and all...Sadelyrate 21:32, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::then it all sounds good to me :) (i'm downloading skype right now to investigate IM and Miranda) Game widow 21:36, 20 March 2008 (UTC) IM Hi! Do you use any instant messengers? Ausir 21:28, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :I'd suggest Miranda IM: http://www.miranda-im.org/ which supports several protocols, including MSN, ICQ, AIM, Yahoo and Jabber. Of these, Jabber is the most free protocol. :) Ausir 21:35, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::what channel and server should i use? I really have never done this, so i'm a wee bit lost. Game widow 21:46, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::i'm definitely getting lost in the discussion pages. I don't know where to post stuff, my page, your page, Sade's page? Game widow 22:34, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Where shall we put flint? it's all by its lonesome. it's no less worthy of mention than anything else. is it an additional good? it's certainly not an ingredient in anything ... Your thoughts? Game widow 22:44, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Category re-organizing Frankly, it's something I've been wondering about a couple of times, ergo... Sign me up to editing the categories of the books and scrolls! :D Methinks it wouldn't be a bad idea to 'divide the duties', you know. Sadelyrate 19:49, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :You've got it! I'm on Oils, Potions, Bombs, Ingredients. :) Game widow 19:51, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::'Clean' is a fitting word to describe it all, yeah. You've been busy. :) Sadelyrate 10:45, 22 March 2008 (UTC) New entries I appreciate the desire to get rid of the ugly red links, but mayhap creating an entry for, i.e. Vilgefortz and Philippa Eilhart, about whom there isn't that much info as of yet is a little bit...pointless. I'm digging up more on them as we speak, though, so... Will be editing that entry in a wee bit. Just, please... refrain from doing it more? As for the earlier... If I disagree with something, I'll just let you know or butt in and make changes. ;) Sadelyrate 14:19, 22 March 2008 (UTC) : OK, no problem ... but red is sooo ugly ;) Just let me know what you are concentrating on, and i'll leave it alone. Game widow 14:22, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::Write about the game characters like Coleman and The Witcher dice poker to your heart's content, just leave the random, apparently throwaway names (like Dorregaray) alone, and methinks it'll all work out. ;) Sadelyrate 16:40, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, no worries then, I would never have touched anything remotely resembling that. Only characters mentioned in the game. I've only read "The Last Wish" - the collection of stories. (Vilgefortz just happened to be mentioned in passing in the game) Most of those names mean absolutely nothing to me ... yet :) Game widow 17:16, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Dorregaray is an important character in one of the stories in "The Sword of Destiny" and appears later in . Ausir 00:52, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Quest Items-category Been reading my mind, have you? ;) Two thumbs up for doing this and hugs! Thank You! Sadelyrate 13:36, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Vizima Outskirts Hey, I just thought to give you a heads-up. I'm planning on deleting the "Vizima Outskirts"-article, and then renaming the Outskirts of Vizima to that, elaborating it. Or would you like to do the honours? Sadelyrate :It's all yours ;) -- fix away! Game widow 15:31, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Recategorizing the images Sure, go ahead. By the way, how about adding race categories to characters (e.g. elves, dwarves, humans etc.)? Ausir 20:08, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Ditto. The race-thing might certainly be worth considering, too... :) Sadelyrate 20:21, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Makes sense to me as well :) Game widow 20:43, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Number of articles Looks like we're going to hit 1000 articles soon. :) Ausir 00:00, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Is that good ? ;) Game widow 00:00, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Races As for witchers, they certainly were once human, but whether they are still human after their mutations is debatable. Maybe make Category:Witcher (race) as a subcategory of Humans? As for mages, they can be humans, elves or half-elves (there are no known mages among dwarves, gnomes and halflings). They could get a separate category as well, though, in addition to their race. Ausir 01:07, 25 March 2008 (UTC) : I like the subcategory idea :). What about elder vampires? or the courtesan/vampires, are they still human? Game widow 01:27, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Halflings are not the same as half-elves. They are an equivalent of Tolkien's hobbits. Both half-elves and halflings should have separate categories, as should vampires. Ausir 01:35, 25 March 2008 (UTC) : Just to stir the pot further... Is Yennefer, a quadroon, counted among humans, or will her status as a sorceress nullify the need for further categorizing? And what about half-elves? Are there so few of them that the need for a category all their own wouldn't be worth the trouble? Sadelyrate 11:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) : I was assuming that the Races category (and sub-categories) would be used not just for the game, but maybe that's only me. I imagine Yennefer is not the only quadroon in the Witcher-verse ... but I really don't know. Shall we come to a concensus? Game widow 11:45, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Sex ::No taboos here, although I don't like the name of the "Sex" category. Maybe something like "Geralt's sexual partners in The Witcher computer game" (I'd like all game articles to have the game in the category title, so that it's easier to separate them from the books and any future games). Ausir 01:35, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::OK ... I'll move it. Game widow 01:36, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::Haven't moved it yet, just trying to think of a good compromise name ... how about "Sexual Encounters" ... that's less bulky than "Geralt's sexual partners in The Witcher computer game". (My husband still insists that Sex is best!) Game widow 12:16, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Please contact me via eriash@kaermorhen.com Paweł "Eriash" Majak Community Specialist CD Projekt RED e-mail: pawel.majak@thewitcher.com ICQ: 424552568 Skype: pawel.majak Web: www.TheWitcher.com The Witcher Community Page: http://www.thewitcher.com/community The Witcher Official Board: http://www.thewitcher.com/forum Chapter 5 or Chapter V? I'd like to keep the 'V'-format, but it's not necessarily the best organization-wise...And then, of course, there's the fact that they're Acts, not Chapters in the game. I don't really mind either way, as long as the stuff can still be found. :) Sadelyrate 07:28, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, actually, it should be "Act V", e.g. according to the official forum. Ausir 11:12, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :OK it's official, our site now says Act V (or whatever, but I can confirm that on the north american version of the game, when you start a new "act" it says "Chapter V") ;) Game widow 20:54, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Question on Categories The thought just occurred to me, while reading , that we do have a category for books that appear in The Witcher-game, but what about the books that are mentioned/quoted in Sapkowski's works, like The History of the World, Fairytales and Stories, The Arcane Mysteries of Magic and Alchemy, The Secret of Secrets...? Sadelyrate 07:17, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Category: Locations in The Witcher computer game What do you count as belonging in this category? Does a mention of a place in the game qualify? Yours, curious Sadelyrate 19:58, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Re: translating I've been mostly using InterTran and Poltran and a sackful of salt. ;) Can I ask what browser you use to surf the 'Net, btw? Sadelyrate : Thanks! I've found Poltran, but did not know about InterTran. Game widow 19:03, 8 April 2008 (UTC) 'Wonky' pages? I tend to surf the 'Net on a laptop (screen 12", resolution 1024x768), so sometimes picture(s) in an article with the border, cellpadding, cellspacing and all that edited 'cover' the text. That's the reason (along with speed and ease of use) why I've preferred to use the colon for indented text. Sadelyrate 19:48, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :I've been trying to avoid overlapping -- I've added some cellpadding for a bunch of pages just today, but my sympathies on your equipment. I must confess that I have a tower and a pretty nice flat screen. Game widow 19:50, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Game location Similarly to the game character template, I created one for location as well - . Ausir 21:07, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Kalkstein The gnome article says "If one does not count Kalkstein, there are no gnomes present in the game." Does it mean that Kalkstein is a gnome/of gnomish ancestry? Ausir 01:49, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Just so it's documented, all that stuff is from the easter eggs page, I have no idea who wrote it.Game widow 13:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::In case you missed it, Geralt has alluded to this fact several times during dialogue. Kotomi 16:04, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::Are you saying that Geralt specifically says Kalkstein is a gnome? If so, i think you are mistaken :) Game widow 16:09, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::No, Geralt didn't come right out and says Kalkstein is a gnome, but he mentioned/suspected Kalkstein has gnome ancestry/parentage. Kalkstein's notes Kotomi 17:02, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Ornithosaurs/Draconids Draconids (as a hypernym) aren't mentioned in the game, ornithosaurs (as a hypernym) aren't mentioned in at least in . However... All the identified ornithosaurs have four limbs: two legs, two wings. All the identified draconids (that I've seen), have six limbs: four legs, two wings. Oszluzg is a question mark, and might not fit under either hypernym. There might also be the question of intelligence, but I'm not sure. All the ornithosaurs seem to be beasts, without culture beyond instincts, but dragons, at least, are capable of speech and reasoning. Sadelyrate 10:33, 28 April 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate : thanks for the clarification :) BTW, are the pages displaying better for you these days ? Game widow 10:36, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Far as I can see, the pages are working just fine. Thank You! :) Sadelyrate 10:46, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Coming Back I just felt like I couldn't really contribute anything for a while...but I have been keeping an eye on this wiki. :) And you've been awesomely busy. Sadelyrate 19:51, 18 May 2008 (UTC) : I think the word you're looking for is compulsive :) Game widow 20:03, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Elven Calendar Good to hear the calendar-image works. Because since I couldn't find anything suitable, I just threw it together...and, imo, it clarified a couple of things about the holidays and the savaeds. Granted, now I just want to print it out and make a spinning top... ;) I'll be keeping an eye out for suitable graphics. Though you seem to have mastered that skill. :) Sadelyrate 19:47, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :It's all PrintScr, Alt-Tab, Ctrl-V, and then the Gimp :) -- no magic sadly Game widow 19:49, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Far as I know, 'almanack' can be spelled either way. I just happen to prefer the one with the 'k'. In the Polish Witcher-Wiki, the subcategory is called 'Calendar'... Sadelyrate 16:08, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::As often as Magick is spelled that way :) Game widow 16:35, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Dictionary It's so much easier to navigate now! Thank You! :) Languages are one of my biggest loves, so I couldn't resist trying to figure the words out... and user:Ausir helped. What do you think: would it be useful to gather Old Speech-examples from the book(s) and the game, add them into the dictionary? Sadelyrate 15:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :absolutely! Game widow 15:31, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::'Pyjama papering' the dictionary would indeed make it easier to read. I'd appreciate it if you'd do that. :) Sadelyrate 15:48, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::consider it done :) Game widow 16:02, 30 May 2008 (UTC) uncut mod question ---- Hi, I have another question about the mod that restores cut content on NA version; So all I need to do get the mod to work is put the localized0005.bif file into the witcher data file? (and after I install the mod, will the dialogue still be in english?) thank you very much Johnnybonanza : for that sort of question, I highly recommend that you contact Mobidoy on the forum http://www.thewitcher.com/forum/index.php ... The file I downloaded did everything for me, I did not have to copy anything anywhere, just run the .exe, and Mobidoy is the one who pointed me to it Game widow 00:13, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Wikification Hello Game widow, I noticed your edit of the Six Feet Under page added wiki links to pages that were already linked to on the same page, such as Geralt and Siegfried. Over at the NWN wiki, we only wikify the first instance rather than all instances. Is the policy here different? GhostNWN 21:27, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :oh pick pick pick :) ... we have a policy ? Game widow 21:54, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :: Well, I figured you'd know better than I since you are the sysop for this wiki :D. There doesn't have to be a policy, but usually each wiki has its own "Manual of Style" regarding how pages should look and how they should be linked to etc. GhostNWN 21:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::I've been at this for exactly 3 and a half months ... I am no expert, but i do try. I've been toiling away alone, so no guide was particularly necessary as it was only me. I'm still not sure that what i have put here constitutes a style, but what i have done is tried to standardize the things i found here to begin with (not much) and create a consistent look and feel. I've spent far more time sorting out all the categories and making this wiki searchable than i have focusing on style. That's my story and i'm sticking to it! Game widow 22:02, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::: That's good then. If you have kept to a standard format across all pages and edited other people's edits to fit these standards, you have a style for this wiki :) To help others keep to it (and thus save yourself some work) you can put it in writing in a special page if you like. GhostNWN 22:06, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Help pages Hey, great work with those new help pages! I'm thinking if this page http://.com/wiki/Help:Contents should have links to it too or if its just a generic wiki help page? GhostNWN 20:30, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Beautiful ! make it so :) Game widow 23:39, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :: Thy will hath been done GhostNWN 09:21, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Main page layout Hi Game widow! I just wanted to give you a heads-up and seek your input on the post I made here. If you could take a look at it and reply, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 17:21, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Herbs/plants in books Do you think there would be any point in putting up a page listing herbs/plants mentioned in the books? I'd love to match them with the ones in the game, but methinks I need to consult the original language to do that... ;) Sadelyrate 18:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Sure! why not? ... if we have the herb, we'll do a combined entry. Were you thinking of just one long list? If so, just dump the list and i can make it into tables or whatever is required. Otherwise, i'm open to creating new pages for herbs that don't already exist and combining the information with herbs that do. :) Game widow 18:51, 21 September 2008 (UTC) double post deleted ThorwaldR 21:41, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Additions Hi, I'm that mysterious IP-address, I edited some pages before finally deciding to join. You know me from the forums (recently that portal discussion) I hope those changes I made are good. It was really necessary to add the item locations for "Exhibits". I found the phase texts for those two quests, but no title, is that ok? ThorwaldR 21:29, 17 October 2008 (UTC) : Real glad you're here! .. and thanks for all those links, i had meant to add them, then obviously got distracted and forgot :) Don't worry if not all the information is complete, that's fine. We have to start somewhere. Game widow 15:40, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Intro & Ourto articles Hi, I'd like to suggest the creation of 2 articles, one for the game intro video, one for the outro video. I recently watched the "Crossroads" Episode and the parallels between this episode and the intro video are obvious. Well, it was modeled after that episode. Both articles could give an overview over what's happening, who's there, where, length and all that (Spoiler note should be placed). A comparison between the intro and the episode could be made. The assumptions as to who that guy in the outro is could be listed. Perhaps the videos should be linked to the articles (the intro is here already, the outro can be found on YouTube). That's my suggestion. I'll gladly contribute, but won't start it because I don't have the time right now. ThorwaldR 20:10, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me :) I'll see what i can throw together to start Game widow 20:30, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome... but I just made some minor edits ;-) Petra Silie 15:04, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Main Page rename Since you seem to be the most active admin, I wanted to let you that I just renamed the Main Page to Witcher Wiki. I've been assigned with stopping by all the top gaming wikis and making sure their main page is named (Game Name) Wiki instead of Main Page, for search engine optimization purposes. If you admins decide you don't want the keep the new main page name, you obviously have the right to revert, but I would strongly suggest keeping it so that even more people will find this wiki. Cheers. =) JoePlay (talk) 20:49, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :OK, thanks :) Game widow 22:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hi GW, I forgot to tell you about these amazing fighting drawings http://hexer.wikia.com/wiki/Kampfstile_(Galerie) which I labeled with English titles so you can use them as well. I don't know where to add the images in the English wiki, I leave that to you. If you need an original source of the images. They are CDPR's property, handed out within the fansite programm to various witcher fansites. I think there is no abuse to use them in the Witcher wikis as well ;) Petra Silie 17:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll put them in fighting gallery. Game widow 17:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) RE: new skin Hey Game widow. I showed your rather angry message to my boss, Doug. He's the Gaming Team manager. Today he gave me the assignment of implementing a new skin based on the design given to him by Eriash. In case you aren't watching my talk page, I wanted to bring to your attention the reply Doug made that goes into more detail. JoePlay (talk) 00:11, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :I want to thank both you (JoePlay) and Doug for all your help resolving this issue. I think the site looks great now :) Game widow 12:22, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Chinese links, images, etc. (1) Are you talking about using interwiki links? (for example, linking from here to an article on the Chinese Wither Wiki) : I guess, specifically, what is wrong with this: zh:Chinese ? (2) The image cache server "broke" about 12 hours ago (give or take) and is being worked on. It should be fixed very soon. : ah ok, cool (3) Which daily reports were you talking about? : stuff like , , those sorts of reports I want to make sure I know exactly what you're asking about so that I can get the right answers. JoePlay (talk) 19:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC) : I appreciate it :) Game widow 20:39, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Finished translating I published Northern Wars, sorry for delay, if you got any problem with translating or you need some help, contact me: rafalskimi@live.com. I will help with pleasure. - RS 31/03/2009 19:12 or is it 18:12? (UTC). :Thanks a million! :) - Game widow 18:12, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :No problem, I'm going to quote Jack O'Neill from Starate SG-1 now: "There should be cake" - RS 18:17 (UTC) ::Hmmm ... not quoting anyone, but "champagne all around!" ;) - Game widow 18:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Lithuanian Witcher Wiki Well, I found that your techniques are not good enough. For example, "Monstrų dalys" - it's half polish, half lithuanian mixed with unknown language :D "Augalai" is like that too. I guess you were using google translator or something that is not right :) I will try to do my best to translate these 'mixed' or polish words, but there's a lot of work out there! Synnerė :That is *exactly* why i wanted someone who actually speaks that language to check! thanks! But anything that you want explained, please just ask! :Oh! and there is polish in there because Whisperwind understands Polish as does Powaz i think! But i can leave stuff in English if that is simpler for you - Game widow 14:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Uhuh! Thanks for the trust, I've just translated Augalai section using both wiki's - en and lt. I talked to Powaz some time ago, he didnt told me bout polish, but i guess we will contact each other for this, couse we're lithuanians ;) Good day to ya Synnerė I've done another page, but I need your permission or something, couse translation from EN to LT is not good at these: Graveir - Kapknisys; Gaidikslis - Kokatrisė; Bruxa - Bruksa; Bloedzuiger - Bloedzuigeris; Frightener - Gąsdintojas; Golem - Golemas; Hellhound - Pragaro šuo; Kikimora darbininkas - Kikomora darbininkė; Kikimora karys - Kikimora karė. plz, change the names of this bestiary at LT wiki, cuz I can't.. thank you Synnerė 2009 04 17 :Done - Game widow 09:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Polish translating Sorry for being so long gone but last four weeks were hard. What do you need me to translate? - RS 19:00:12 (UTC) , 27 April :No worries :) ... hmmm, how about all the gang-related stuff, i'm really sure that i have messed up some of the gangs information :). Stuff like Nissir, Nightingale, Trappers, Rats, anything along those lines would be great! - Game widow 20:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I have also mad idea. I plan to translate Sword of Destiny into English during summer holidays. - RS 19:47:00 (UTC), 27 April :I'm actually working on that myself with a couple of germans :) - would you care to join us ? - Game widow 20:22, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : Sure. - RS ::Oh! and the Assault on Stygga castle is only half done :D - Game widow 13:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm gonna do it on the Thursday/Friday night. - RS :::Fabulous! and thanks! - Game widow 19:44, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Ok, Im done. - RS 1:10 (UTC) 1 May 2009 :::: I finished the gangs - RS 9:53 (UTC) 1 may 2009. :Cool! thanks again :D - Game widow 08:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I will be gone No, not forever. Don't worry. I have my math IGCSE in eleven days. And my end of year exams in five weeks. So I won't be able to translate anything. After the exams, I'm going to Poland, and I'll have no connection to the internet. So I'll be able to translate something in September. I'll see if I will be able to go on internet in July. See ya! - RS 20:54 (UTC) 2nd May, 2009. Coats of arms Hi. I'm really glad, that you're using the new designed ones; but it would be nice to notice my little contribution to its creation. Warm regards. Mboro 20:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm pleased someone is making nice accurate ones :) keep up the good work! - Game widow 00:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Great !!! I will systematically put another coats of arms. I'm happy that you like it. I'll try to develope their description (to make them similar to polish wiki ones). Best regards. Mboro 04:40, 14 May 2009 (UTC) The Cultists' Crypt I have begun with a small and incomplete page on the unofficial "Cultists' Crypt" quest for the game. Hopefully you or someone else will improve it and merge more info over from the "Lionhead Spider lair" locality page. Hope I was of help :) Chuckles guide 11:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks a million Chuckles! - Game widow 11:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Do you need help? I have a lot of spare time now so if you want me to translate something let me know! - RS :Awesome! and there's always something. I'll look around and let you know, but feel free to do the same, anything at all that you feel is missing, just add. I'm at a bit of a disadvantage as the languages i can read are only up to "Czas Pogardy" which i did just finish last week :) - Game widow 14:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) You know, I found out something interesting here: (its in Polish) http://www.wiedzmin.biz/tajemniczy-zabojca-kim-on-jest-alvin-wielki-mistrz-t-273.html. It is a discussion about a masked assassin that you can see in outro and about Alvin and Grand Master of the Order. Anyway, someone suggested that Alvin is the son of Ciri! It actually makes sense. Alvin got the same hair color as Ciri and same with the eyes. They both have ability to travel in time and space and have Elder Blood in their veins. What do you think? - RS 24.05.2009 18:45 (UTC) :Interesting! could you translation the important parts ? - Game widow 21:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :: I will finish translating and I will send it by e-mail by Tuesday.- RS There are also some speculations that Leo Bonhart may be a witcher. But the discussion on the topic is complicated and there's a lot of pros and cons. If you want then I will put some details.- RS :Sure, why not ? :) ... just make sure that what is speculation is obvious and distinguishable from facts - Game widow 08:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : Had some problems but it is OK now. But sorry, I will give the translated stuff and Saturday. The reason why I cannot translate is celebration. I was given my end of year report card and I was pleasantly surprised, besides there is my B-day tomorrow. -RS ::well Happy Birthday! and congratulations on your report card :D - Game widow 14:27, 28 May 2009 (UTC) No problem ! - some rules of polish writings are very strange not only to foreigners. I'm glad I could help. Warm regards ! - Mboro 10:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Caingorn arms Hello ! Caingorn (and Henfors League) CoA & banner are described as "silver griffon on purpure field". That's why I decided to put another alternative arms & banner - where I used purpure (RGBA = 800080ff) instead of red. If you accept it, please make a copy (like you have made it before, with other CoA). Best wishes. Mboro 20:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Of course i accept it :D, thanks again. Oh, and all i do is download your image and re-upload to the wiki store over here ... i make no changes whatsoever other than filename - Game widow 20:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thanks for answer :) BTW: I'm polish and my knowlege of czech language is far from basic - I just know few words and no grammar... But I will help (if only I have time) in translation: english to polish ;D Cheers ! Mboro 23:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hi it' great! Thank u very much! I'll do my best to end my work on WWiki Italia...cheers. Secondchildren Quote:Hi again, just making sure that what i am doing is useful to you ;) ... let me know if i am doing things you don't want :) Hi! it's perfect! I really appreciate indeed. For e.g. i didn't know how to change the wiki skin and you did it :D thank you very much!!!! I'm Back Hi! It's RS here. I have some time now, so if there is anything you want me to translate then let me know. However, I have only time until 19th of August. I will not have that much time until September. - RS :welcome back (however briefly!), i suppose if you feel like it, most of the quests need fleshing out in Polish, or for the other way around ... anything about the books after Czas Pogardy :D - Game widow 19:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :: Okay, I'm gonna do all of them, Baptism of Fire, The Tower of the Swallow and The Lady of the Lake. - RS :::Perfect! thank-you :) - Game widow 09:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) New unof arms Hello !! I'm glad you enjoy it !! Please use them together with the Czech proposals - they are also beautiful. I prepared more than 20 of new arms, so upload will last for a while ;) Please, check & correct grammar in english description. Warm regards, Mboro 08:32, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Done - I used SanchoPanzaXXI's arms of La Guancha. I don't know why despite upload, the old version is still displayed... Cheers !! Mboro 13:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) PS. Thanks for grammar correction ;o) ::Don't worry about the image, it's wikia's usual caching problems, it will "correct" itself. I've been caught by that many times before! - Game widow 13:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Come on... You put me to shame ;) I'm doing my best. I'm glad you like it :))) Novigrad arms took me a little time but it was well worth while :D I hope, Vicovaro arms will pleased you as well ;D Warm regards. Mboro 18:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Monaco Skin issue After editing a page I get a banner suggesting other pages I might want to edit. The problem is that the banner background and foreground colors are very close so I can barely read anything in it. I have to click and drag to highlight the text so I can read it. Thought I'd let you know in case you haven't heard of this from anyone else. Otherwise the default skin looks great. Kalkstein 04:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, i had not heard as i find that particular "feature" a bloody nuisance and switched it off for myself ;) I'm still trying to track down the exact code snippet i need there, so if you happen to know, by all means, let me know - Game widow 09:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind :D -- found it. The colour may yet change, but at least now it is readable - Game widow 12:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC) about international links into wiki articles Hi don't know if i'm doing the right thing, but i'm adding by my self the it: .... link into the international wiki, as i translate a new page for the italian wiki. Is that right? Or shouldn't I? :That's perfect. I had seen you doing it :) ... i just put them in a specific order so that would be the only reason you see me changing it. - Game widow 19:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) A note about the page "Easter eggs" Hi sorry for bugging u, i was reading the "easter eggs" page in WWiki and have noticed that there's a reference in this line: Act IV, when talking to the healer about Alina's mirror, Geralt quotes, "Who's the fairest of them all?", quote made famous in Cinderella. I remember that the question appeared in "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", where the Queen enquired her mirror like :"Who's the fairest of them all?" and it answered "You are the most beautiful my queen, but there's one more beautiful than you". And then, she furiously asked "Who's this creature?", and the mirror answered "Snow White is the most beutiful my queen". I don't like to put my hand into someone's hard work, so i don't dare to correct the page. It's just a suggestion. all the best Po polsku What do you mean when you're writting "ogrodzenia"- eg. in artilce ciemny zaułek? Who, or what is "ogrodzenie"? Come on, help me! :-)— Wilczyca 14:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Wilczyca :I didn't write anything in Polish, you must have me confused with someone else, or be on the wrong language version of the wiki - Game widow 21:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I see... I realy must have confused you with some on else. I'm sorry! Sometimes Wiki is so complicated :-) Thank you!— Wilczyca 17:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Wilczyca New Skin wiki Well, I like it ;) Done Thank you! just fixed! he hehe..... I'm honored to be considered an artist and I'll be always proud to be helpful for the least that I can do. :D New Articles in need of expert advice Hi GW. On my second playthrough I've been noticing conversations more and there's alot of things in the Prologue which leaves me wondering. I wouldn't mind creating an article about the topics myself, but I have no idea whether it's an actual thing in The Witcher universe or I'm just reading too much into it. * The Magical Storm, you can ask Eskel about this. He mentions it riled up some birds and he headed towards Kaer Morhen. What is this magical storm? * The Path, some of the conversations seem to indicate that when a witcher is not spending the winter at Kaer Morhen he is "on the path" meaning actively seeking out monsters and slaying them. * Continuity errors, where should we keep continuity errors? The only one I've noticed so far is in Geralt's first conversation with Shani. The cutscene between the prologue and act I shows Geralt travelling from Kaer Morhen to Vizima following a red line in the roads on the map, yet in the conversation with Shani he mentions Triess teleported him there. I'm not sure if this should be added in Easter Eggs or not. * Speculation, would adding speculation to articles be alright? I'm thinking of stuff like speculating that Odo's dog could've belonged to his brother. The reason it howls and there's Echinops in his garden is because his brother is buried there. ::Hi there! well, speculations can be added in the Notes sections, or a Notes section can be added if one is not already there. If you are really unsure about it, then the Talk page is the place to put it (every article has one). For the magical storm, that's the storm we witness at the beginning when Geralt is being pursued and collapses (it's very briefly hinted at that he is actually being pursued by the Wild Hunt, and that bit is more or less based on the books). The path is indeed what you think it is -- each witcher decides what his obligations are and he goes about them. I've only read 3 of the 5 books (still waiting on the last 2 to be translated to French -- sure English would be nice, but the French publishers are at least is getting on with things!), so i can't say that i've seen "what witchers do" called "the path" in the books, but that could be the French translations, hard to say. Hope that covers all your questions, but feel free to pose more if something is not clear! and thanks for you interest! - Game widow 21:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Credits ahem...thanks for correcting my user page! I hope you understand the same the meaning... :D :Of course :D ... it had just been bothering me a teeny, tiny bit and you know me, obsessive to the end! - Game widow 11:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Woooow! Damnly nice WWiki logo! I like it, thanks :D Quests in Polish Hi there! I've noticed there are slight mistakes in the names of Polish quests. I corrected some of them but I don't have privileges to modify http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Zadania the main category with quests, so there are double entries now, like: "Pierścień" and "Pierśień"(the first one is the correct name). And one more thing: while correcting some pages connected with quests, I don't know how to correct the "Given by" table entry which is always being translated as "Wydane przez" - and that's not the best translation for stylistic reasons. I don't know if it is hard-coded(?)or something but I can't change it to more appropriate Polish translation. In my humble opinion it would be better to translate "Given by" to "Zleca" as I did in the sub-category http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/Zadaniawith the list of quests by Act. Cheers --A.D.fantasta 16:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) So, as far the names of particular pages go: Bestia_z_kanałow should be changed into Bestia_z_kanałów(there are double entries now in the category Kategoria:Zadania) Bezpieczna_przustań -> Bezpieczna_przystań Echa_prizeszłości -> Echa_przeszłości (double entries) Niespolojny_duch -> Niespokojny_duch --A.D.fantasta 19:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I've noticed that there are entries(in the Polish wikia): Klasztorna & Handlowa whereas full names are Wyzima Klasztorna & Wyzima Handlowa. There are redirects, e.g. Wyzima Klasztorna redirects to Klasztorna, but it should be the other way round, that is Klasztorna should redirect to Wyzima Klasztorna where the full article should be, because Klasztorna & Handlowa, well, these are only partial names, adjectives, and they don't mean much in isolation.A.D.fantasta 09:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :That's a matter of opinion, but ok, i've switched them - Game widow 10:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) you say you do karate hmm, you say you do kyokushin karate - nice. I'm a fan of martial arts myself, One called Tomiki aikido and then I do a little kendo aswell when I feel like it. BiscuitOfLies 19:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sadly, i've had to stop practicing karate after a serious knee injury, but i continue to be a fan of martial arts - Game widow 19:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, I hope your knee gets better soon, were you any good? BiscuitOfLies 21:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I think i was decent :) ... i was on my green belt (brown and black left to do) and my sparring partners did like me - Game widow 22:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you knoe BTW, If I find anything useful out I'll put it on here, otherwise I wouldn't be expecting to see me here on here too much, shouldn't be a problem, just something to consider BiscuitOfLies 22:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Help request about video Hi. I don't know why but I can't add my recent video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUJ2xrxjdqM onto this wiki for a couple of days already. Can you help? Or tell why that's happening? - JohnMiles 18:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :There have been some server problems for the last few days, and possibly those account for upload issues, however, i had not actually thought about the fact that you are uploading the videos. There is another format that you can use (if the videos are on youtube) and gets around that whole issue. Check out the Beauty and the Beast entry to see how it's done. - Game widow 11:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Misiek95 Misiek95, the guy you just blocked, is . You probably might want to reassess that block. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 23:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia layout OMG! It sucks!!!! What do you think? >_< Can't we do nothing to change it? :I don't think it looks that much different to be honest. For now, you can switch back to Monaco, under preferences, then skin, but in a few more weeks that choice will go away, and then the only other option is monobook. - Game widow 18:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Dear OMG! : Learn to sign your comments, and then be more specific what you do not like. That's called constructive feedback. The new layout has certain limits that cannot be changed. - AEon 14:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Revert with no explanation I gave a detailed reason for my edit, you reverted it with no explanation. I'm a professional writer and editor for major companies. I suggest you give reasons for what you do, if you wish to attract other editors. :bully for you. if you had looked at the rest of the wiki, the quest description is in keeping with the rest of the wiki, this wiki is entirely from my point of view. Feel free to start your own wiki, with non-editorialized versions if you prefer. Also, anonymous edits, while not prohibited, as certainly not particularly worthy of comment - Game widow 14:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :. I also have 10,000s of Wiki edits -- in Wikipedia. Why don't you make clear that this is your personal territory, instead pretending it's an "open" Wiki? My edit was more or less a test to see if professional opinion was wanted, obviously, you're not interested. Leaves me to wonder what you are interested in. But that's the wonderful world of incompetents controlling the Internet. 14:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::You seem to be confusing a wiki with wikipedia, the only similarity is the software running underneath the text. i have 200000 edits (on this id alone). Also, this wiki is good enough for CDP, the game manufacturer, so i feel no great need to conform to your particular view. - Game widow 14:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi, again! Long time no see! Hello! It's RS here! It's been quite a long time since I visited, wasn't it? ;) Oh, well. Anyway, I have a question. Remember when a while back you told me that you and some other people (if I remember correctly) are translating "Sword of Destiny"? Well.... how's the progress on that? How much has been translated so far? And do you need help? - RS 7/11/2010 1:08 PM (GMT) :I have not given up, but it seems to have moved to the "back burner", so to speak, so yes! if you want to help out, that would be fantastic :) - Game widow 16:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) maribor forest hi, since oyu seem to be the one taking care of this wiki, and trying to avoid messing things up, i just wante to mento that ont he postion list page the maribor forest potion is amrked as not available for free, how ever that is not correct! but i guess no one took Gramps on a detour through the map before taking him to the melitele Altar. At some point he does give the player the recipe for the potion in one of his comments that are triggered by arriving at important locations. To be honest i am not sure if he shared it when we reached 3 island region, the woodcutter camp or the druid grove, but it was something in the western region. 11:39, December 25, 2010 (UTC) cheers and really nice wiork you have done here :) :Thanks for that :) ... i'll update the page (if there's any way you can confirm the spot, that would be great, but i'll likely be playing the game one last time sometime in the next couple of months, preparing for The Witcher 2 and will double check then) - Game widow 13:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Heya, luckily i still had a save from before entering the swamp at all. And yes when you get Gramps to the Three Island region he starts talking about the Celandine there then actually shares 2 recipes, one for the Maribor Forest and the other for the King and Queen bomb. It might be correct that you can not get the Zirrikanian Alchemy scroll for free, but since you basically get the recipe for the Cinrfid Oil from the dwarf blacksmith in the outskirts when you pay him the 35 orens for the highly illigal weapon upgrade you don't actually have to buy it anymore since the other recipe contained in it is available from Gramps. ::P.S. I said above potion list, ofc i meant the library guide :P ::Cheers 11:39, December 25, 2010 (UTC) New black layout I love this new layout. Professional and simple :) But apart this... how are you? Are you planning to come back in the forum after Ma 17th, sometimes? We miss you :) (Well I do. Don't know about the others :D) Hug ::Very grateful, my dear! It's perfect. A great job, I'm very happy. Thanks again and again :) Wiki Protection Hi Game Widow, is there a possibility to protect the entire (hexer-)Wiki or block it against guests and not registered users? From time to time we have anonymous trolls on the Hexer Wiki who spam in articles. Today we had a troll who emptied lots of articles http://hexer.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:WikiActivity ("Quest-Liste nach Kapiteln" to "Triss Merigold"). The Triss page and Geralt as well I have already repaired. This is very annoying -.- — Petra Silie 21:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Videos by Ilc15341 Hi! I don't think someone needs the second video on the same topic in worse quality (yep, 1080p, but huge black borders spoil everything). And Ilc15341 has already added lots of them. For example: Medic in Distress, Following the Thread, Reaping Time. I don't want to offend but he's just littering the articles. I've posted this on his talk page but you're in charge here as I assume, so maybe you should say smth on this issue. Maybe I'm wrong - JohnMiles 18:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I did not check his videos, admittedly, but i trust your judgement as to their quality. - Game widow (talk) 21:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sorry for the trouble i caused, and i've dealt with my vids quality, they are now fullscren and 720p.You can see an example here: A Lost Lamb. So i hope i'm not doing anything wrong anymore?? Later - Ilc15341 14:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, thus MUCH better! No black borders, good image definition (not "overcompressed"). Good job in general. The only suggestion: I would have used smaller font for notes (it's a bit big imho). PS. And ab this particular vid - it may be banned on YouTube for nudity. :) They've banned one of mine once. - JohnMiles 14:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sheala de Tancarville / Sile De Tansarville Talk:Sheala_de_Tancarville So, "what do we do?" Leave as it is? Start a new article? Rename that one? The problem is that she will be (and already is) named "Sile De Tansarville" in all the Journal Entries. Not only in her "profile" but for example she's also in the entries for "The Kayran" and "The Kayran: A Matter of Price" quests already. - JohnMiles 23:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think we need to rename it to Sile. Also game files suggest it. Yes, she is named Sheala in other languages. But this is an English wiki. So what do you say? - JPulowski (talk) 21:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) World map So, I don't know if you noticed, but I wrote something on http://.com/wiki/Talk:World_map and I'd like to hear your opinion on it. I'd be willing to do it too if someone gave me the correct places. It wouldn't be Photoshop though, but Paint (I'm rather skilled at juggling pixels...) ThorwaldR 21:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) There seems to have been a misunderstanding. I updated the Map talk page. So it should be clearer now what mean. ThorwaldR 14:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I've made some changes, hope they are helpful - Game widow (talk) 20:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes, thank you! ThorwaldR 10:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: Journal Images Hi, I'm using Adobe Photoshop CS5 with nVidia DDS plugin for getting rid of those backgrounds. :) But first you need .dds versions of journal image textures. Some of them can be found as a .dds version within extracted game files. Then you need to select alpha channel and delete the background and save as a .png file. - JP 20:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : About extracting game files, I may write a detailed guide. Also modders may need that kind of information. For extracting game files you may find some information here. - JP 20:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Gadget/Template By the way, I'd like to ask something. I don't know how to write a template for wiki. Yesterday I saw that twitter gadget on Dragon Age wikia. And I've considered maybe we can do something similar like that for The Witcher official twitter account. I've already found feed ID of their official account. So what do you say? :) - JP 20:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I can probably get that going for you. I don't personally have any interest in twitter, but i can't deny it's popular :) You should also be aware that wikia is not able to keep that up and running all the time, it often refuses to load - Game widow (talk) 20:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : ::Just saw it, thanks. :) Yes, also I'm aware of this issue. I think the reason of this issue wikia trying to get feed from a false link. There is an exclamation mark at the end of rss link. So, it should not be "https://twitter.com/statuses/user_timeline/18759851.rss!" but "https://twitter.com/statuses/user_timeline/18759851.rss" - JP 21:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :It's just their message that has that exclamation point, the link i used has no exclamation point, but i'll follow up with my contacts, just in case they are adding one after the fact. - Game widow (talk) 21:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Video:Dailymotion Hi again Game widow, when I try to use videos from Dailymotion (i.e. this one) via wikia video application, I get an error like "There is no video at specified link". Can you tell me, where am I doing wrong? Thanks! - JP 01:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :From what i can see, you are doing nothing wrong at all, it's a bug with Wikia. I have logged a bug report and will let you know as soon as i have any news. - Game widow (talk) 01:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi im kinda new do u think u cud msg me and JPulowski so we can get a list of things we need and want to do for witcher 2 and i cud use some help on how to make basic edits like tables and links Thanks -Wite is there easier way to talk 2 each other other than posting on each others talk pages? Doktorzli I'm glad I won, thank you very much for the opportunity :) I'm waiting for the code :D Request from WitE/Steam achievements Hi, I'd be glad working together with WitE. :) Images are not a problem but... HUD images are **** in the ass. For instance, I've tried to extract texture files for alchemy. But since there were no textures for aether, vitriol etc. as a texture file, I couldn't do anything. Then when I was tampering with game files, I've checked out ui files. And these files are embedded .swf files. And contains general information about game UI. Also contains some of the vectorized-looking icons from the game. (i.e. inventory icons, journal icons...) So first, I have to decompile .swf files then make some corrections on them. I've already uploaded three ingredient icons as .png files. But soon I'll try to make .svg versions of all of them. That includes inventory and journal icons. As for the abilities screen I have an idea. Maybe we can make an interactive page like the one in the game? But also this will take time, because I'll have to extract all of the ability icons from protected .swf files. And just fixed Steam Achievements page. Must have been slipped from my notice. - JP 23:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::png files are just fine, no need for swf. I've also extracted the game files, so anything that's available as a dds file, i now have. I'm trying to implement some naming conventions for files, so for journal images, going forward, please name them "Tw2_journal_xxxxx.png" and as things come up, i'll get all the filenames standardised. - Game widow (talk) 23:43, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Where are oils going? : Images of oils go to Tw2_oil_xxxx.png, potions --> Tw2_potion_xxxx.png, bombs --> Tw2_bomb_xxxx.png and the category is Category:The Witcher 2 images - Bombs, oils and potions. Does that make sufficient sense ? - Game widow (talk) 00:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I meant not images but table of : The Witcher 2 oils, The Witcher 2 potions, The Witcher 2 bombs, etc :) - Game widow (talk) 00:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Upload a new version of this file "Upload a new version of this file" feature seems to be not working. When I try to upload a new version of an image, wikia is still seeing the old version. - JP 00:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :That is often just a caching issue (a supremely irritating one), but eventually the new version kicks in - Game widow (talk) 00:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC) swf the swf files are sooooo amazing comepletly interactive possible sum1 could base skill tree off it Is it possible that depending on how u complete a quest the journal entry is different? and if so which version should be added Admin Rights Well, I'd appreciate it. :) But also I must admit I've never been an admin on a wiki before. Just participated like everyone else to make it better. If you could give me some info about the basics, and the things I should know. Sure, why not? - JP 14:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Playing Im guessing that uve both played some of TW2 but have u completed it? on which diff? do we want more videos/vid walkthrus? :I've started playing TW2 but am far from finished. I've been busy getting the wiki into shape :) ... and i'm ashamed to admit that so far i can only manage the "easy" mode. We most definitely still do need walkthroughs and videos are also welcome. - Game widow (talk) 20:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ive finished on easy and replaying on hard so i can do Iorveths path andi cant tell difference between them i still die alot in prologue and not much after - what are the actual differenes anyone know? ~~ WitE (talk) 15:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Other than what is listed here, nope - Game widow (talk) 15:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Icon Files So I've finished uploading .svg versions of in-game icons. Also few minutes later, I'll add remaining ingredient icons. But some of the icons must be renamed/categorized. I've named them as far as I can remember. But still there might be minor naming mistakes. - JP 20:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Fabulous! ... and no worries about the renames, we'll deal with them as we find them - Game widow (talk) 20:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) hate to tell you but the img for Hydragenum isnt working WitE (talk) 21:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Even with a hard refresh? (if you use Firefox, that's Ctrl-F5) ... if you don't use Firefox, which browser do you use? - Game widow (talk) 21:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC)